


jingle

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, baby's second smut fic, catboy, fantasize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian is just getting off while reading fanfic





	jingle

**Author's Note:**

> im not much of a writer but i felt really compelled to write something. unfortunately it was this. this is my 2nd ever smut thing so criticism would be much appreciated! :]

"Our last names are almost the same..." Brian whispered to himself.

                Brian had been looking at pictures and GIFs of his coworker and friend, and as he recently realized, his crush, Patrick Gill. And on Tumblr, a website just full of everything. On it, he found several drawings, and namely stories about him and Pat. Brian relished in this discovery, and had spent like two hours reading them, imagining the scenarios play out, and making his heart race in more ways than one. Good thing he was home alone that night.

                His bed was a mess, riddled with tissues from a very intense masturbation session. He wasn't done either. He had one fic left to read and fuck himself to death to. Before doing so, he thought he'd indulge in one of his fetishes, to make it extra whore-y.

                Brian reached for his drawers and pulled out a little headband with cat ears & bells, and then a collar, and then black thigh high socks. Wearing these felt humiliating, but it added to the experience.

                He spit into his hand. Saliva was more preferable than lubricant, because it felt sluttier, hotter and dirtier. The fingers on his right hand started reaching for his entrance, while the other hand clutched his phone, eager to start reading and fingering himself. He skipped straight to the smut, impatient to fantasize about his coworker fucking him senseless, in whatever position. In this one, they were fucking against the wall of the office, so open and exposed.

                "O-ohh, God, fuck. That's hot as hell. Pat, f-fuck-" Brian moaned for like the 5th time that night.

                He had a thing for exhibitionism. Doing it in the office, or just any public space, was so risky, so humiliating if caught... The possibility of being caught doing something meant to be private, the thrill of it, the thought gave Brian a huge high.

                He pushed his fingers in, letting out a whiny moan. He craned his neck back, the bell on his collar jingling as he did so. His fingers dug deeper, and they started moving, pushing up and down slowly. The feeling slowly spreaded throughout his thighs, his thighs that were squished by the high socks he was wearing. It felt so good, yet so wrong, to be fantasizing about his best friend fucking him.  His fingers continued doing the same motion, and at that point, Brian was panting and moaning at the same time, yellling out Pat's name and begging for him, begging to a room with no one else in it.

                "God, fuck, Patrick, please. D-daddy, fuck me, fuck me as much as you want, as hard as you p-p-please! Ah, I need you t-to fucking ruin me, ravish me 't-til I can't walk~" he moaned.

                He was shaking then. The bells on his cat ears and collar made a gentle jingle, as he continued to fantasize about Pat fucking him up against the wall. He kept at it for a while, done with the fic already. All he was doing was engrossing himself in pleasure, his free hand and feet clutching the bedsheets. Cum was leaking out of his cock from just the fingering. He was moaning like an anime girl, so high-pitched, vulnerable and submissive.

                In his mind, Pat was right up against his ear, whispering dirty things while railing him.

                _"You like that baby boy? You like me fucking you where anyone can walk in and see your pathetic face moaning and pleading just for me? You're such a dirty little whore, so weak against me."_ he growled.

                "God, yes, fuck, daddy, h-harder!"

                _"So dirty, so dirty and pathetic. Look at you. You're dressed as a catboy. Just for me."_

                Something about being degraded tipped Brian over the edge, and his cock shot out a load of cum. He laid there, exhausted, panting to regain his breath. He slid his hand over his cock, to feel the sticky substance that came out of it. Physical proof of how much a pathetic slut Brian was for Pat.

                Brian got up and cleaned himself up, wondering how he can face his coworker the following morning.


End file.
